High fidelity audio playback is one of the most desired components in present day mobile computing devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and other media-playing devices. These computing devices may render audio through speakers (e.g., built-in or external) and headsets (e.g., wired and wireless) connected to the device. It has become increasingly important to have the ability to process audio in many multimedia applications, such as audio and video playback, gaming and other telecommunications. As audio technology progresses, enhancements in sound quality based on the end device rendering the audio output are sought. One of the pivotal components in audio digital processing systems is audio post-processing. Audio post-processing components receive output from audio decoders which is then processed to enhance the quality based on various factors, including the characteristics of the output device on which audio playback is rendered. Audio post-processing is a step that happens prior to mixing and analog conversion.